Kingdom Hearts: Dream Space
by Saix55205
Summary: Kingdom Hearts:Dream Space is fanfiction that takes place directly after the end of Kingdom Hearts. The main characters are Riku and Klonoa.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Space**

_DISCLAIMER:I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Klonoa, Namco, Buena Vista Games, Disney, or Square-Enix in any shape and form, Kingdom Hearts:Dream Space is simply a fan-made story_

IMPORTANT NOTE: This Fan Fiction starts immediately after the end of Kingdom Hearts, and will tell the events after that differently.

CHAPTER 1:It All Begins

Riku was watching as the door to Kingdom Hearts had closed, he and King Mickey gave each other a hard stare for a second.

Riku gave a sigh of hurt and sadness, and he pulled out his Soul Eater and King Mickey readied his Keyblade.

"_This can't be happening, less than a month ago I was on my peaceful islands with my best friends..."_,Riku thought as he prepared to rush into battle against the four Darksides and thousands of Shadows.

Riku felt a stab of pity as he remembered what he had done to his best friend, he shook himself a bit and remembered this was all real life, and he had to deal with his mistakes.

AFTER THE BATTLE

Riku fell to the ground as the King watched for any more heartless that might disturb them.

Riku closed his eyes and thought of how this all had happened, he felt much grief for these deep mistakes and knew they would affect his friendship forever.

Riku fell asleep and dreamed he was on his islands:

_"T-the islands, they're back!', he thought._

_He ran around the islands searching for his friends._

_"TIDUS, SELPHIE, WAKKA, KAIRI..SORA!_

_He then realized that they were noe there, he sat on the tree were they always sat and stared at the ocean_

_He turned and saw Ansem, standing next to him._

_"You, you'll pay for this!" Riku shouted agrily._

_"Foolish boy, you will never rid yourself from the darkness, nothing will change the mistakes you made"Ansem responded_

_"GRAWWH!", Riku roared as he whipped out his Soul Eater and rushed towards Ansem._

_Ansem chuckled,"Embrace the darkness, and you will be unstoppable"_

_With a toothy grin he vanished, Riku looked up and saw a meteor shower._

_"W-what's going on!",Riku said, he looked and saw that the meteors were heading straight towards him._

_"Noooooo!"he shouted, and a meteor collided with the ground in front of him._

_The impact had sent him spiraling backwards off of the islet and into the water._

_Ten mintues later the meteor shower stopped, so Riku investigated the impact._

_As he was studying it, a small furry creature lept out and attacked Riku._

_"Get off of me!"Riku yelled._

_The creature stopped, Riku examined it, it didn't look evil..._

_The creature had on clothes, a hat, gloves, shoes, and...a ring?_

_The creature shouted,"W-ho..who are you!"._

_"Correction, who and what are you, Riku retorted._

_"What I am is not important, my name is Klonoa, I am a dream traveler._

_"A dream traveler?"_

_"That is not important either, I am looking for one named 'Riku' do you know him?"_

_"Yeah-I mean of course, you're speaking to him..."_

_"So you're Riku? I have come to help you"_

_Riku took a step back,"Help with what?"_

_Klonoa smiled and walked towards him,"You will see in time..."_

_He gave a sinister look to Riku, if it wanted a fight, then this creature would have one!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts:Dream Space**

**Chapter 2**

_Riku gripped his Soul Eater, Klonoa mereley stared and grinned. With a flick of his empty hand, his ring turned into a Soul Eater, only instead of an eye in the hilt, it was a gem._

_"You'll die!", Riku roared and dashed towards him._

_Klonoa raised his hand:"HALT! I do not want to fight you, I'm here to aid you."_

_Riku calmed down,:"Okay, so you've come to help? Well then I guess we should become friends."_

_Klonoa grinned:"That's right, friends?"Klonoa held out his hand._

_"Friends",Riku declared._

_They shook hands, Klonoa looked at him, eyes unblinking"You will awake now..."_

_"Wha..?"_

"Huh, Klonoa?KLONOA?!", Riku ye;lled for his new friend.

"Come down Riku, I caught a little creature:, King Mickey declared.

A sweat drop slid down Riku's face, what he saw was...Klonoa within a net.

"Speak invader, what is it you want?"King Mickey asked him.

Klonoa looked mad, his eyes grew red,:"LET ME FREE!"

He started screaming as if in pain, and pulled out his ring, and he gripped it tightly, and Riku's legs buckled at what he saw.

Riku stood on his knees wide-eyed, his ring had transformed into the dark keyblade Riku once wielded.

"_I-I can't g-give into the darkness again, h-he,it, must be working for Ansem", Riku thought to himself_

Klonoa shredded through the net and dashed towards the King.

In seconds they were having a major keyblade fight, while Riku was still on his knees staring at the keyblade.

He blinked, and saw to people fighting, one with brown spiky hair, looking both mad and sad, and the other a silver-haired person in a darkness suit, with looks of evil and uncarelessness.

Riku shut his eyes tightly, as tears began sliding down, he didn't know what was going on.

Riku screamed in anger, and with his eyes shut he blasted a blast of dark aura, it slammed in between the two fighting creatures, and there was an explosion.

Riku opened his eyes, smoke, what had happened, had they lived?

He began crying hysterically:"M-Mickey!Klonoa! Are you okay?!"

He dropped again, and everything faded to nothing, Riku had fainted.

_He was falling through a dark abyss, all around were images of his destruction that he caused._

_"It's all my fault, at least I'll die, and it will be over..." he thought to himself._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Space**

**Chapter 3**

_Rku could feel his life fading, his soul being eaten, and his heart being torn as he fell._

_All around him translucent images of his devestation were forcing there way into his head._

_"Why?", Riku asked himself, "Why was this happening? It's all my fault, and all of my friends and worlds suffered because of my mistakes. A-at least it will all be over..."_

_He landed on a platform, he glanced and saw a magnificent mosaic artwork on the floor, on it showed one boy with silver hair closing a magnificent and huge door with the help of a brown haired boy._

_Riku backed away and ran, he would end his life by leaping off of the platform, and would awake. _

_But in the darkness he saw two eyes, and Klonoa stepped out and stopped Riku._

_"Riku...about the dark Keyblade, i-it's not my fault, I was angry, and I unfortunately have a strange power"Klonoa stopped._

_"You liar you're working for him, you're working for Ansem!"Riku shouted._

_"No, I'm not"he looked at the floor,"I have this power and whenever I meet someone new, their dreams and memories become one with my own."_

_Riku glanced,"So that's why I see you in my dreams..."_

_"Exactly, but this ability is also a curse, any misery that someone had, becomes one with mine, if someone were to be chased by the darkness like you and I were to obtain your memories, I would be chased too, so _

_the dark Keyblade was a result of your memories, and now I can also wield one of those Keyblades"his voice trailed off._

_"So you going mad and fighting with the King is the result of my memories?", Riku asked cautiously._

_Klonoa's eyes grew cloudy,"Yes, I did not mean for this to happen, my power has brought great destruction to many worlds. And while exploring the dream realm I saw yours, they were almost identical to mine"he _

_paused,"And like you, I am chased by the darkness, forever tainted..."_

_Riku felt a stab of pity, they both were plauged with a great problem."Klonoa, I understand, we both have much in common, truce?"_

_Klonoa looked a little better,"Truce."_

Riku awoke again, it bothered him that every time he would come to an agreement with Klonoa-in his dreams, that he would awake.

He looked and saw the King lying on the ground.

"Your majesty?", Riku asked.

The King did not move.

"MICKEY! Answer me, please answer me!"He called.

The King would still not move.

"N-no, h-he's gone, but-why?Why do all of my friends suffer from my wrongs?!"he yelled.

"Dont' worry Riku, I will help, and we may be able to save your friend", Klonoa saiid as he walked still looking cloudy and sad.

"HOW?!"he yelled, as he started to cry,"He's gone and it's all my fault, if I never wanted to leave my Islands this would never have happened!!"

"I know what you feel like, a monster, a demon, a heartless. It is not your fault, itis destiny's, if it never chose this path, we would not be going through this", Klonoa answered softly,"but you can't beat yourself up for

it. We can still save him, all we need to do is to find a certain moogle, who is said to be able to synthesise a mixture that can revive fallen ones."

Riku started to smile,"Really?"

"Yes, but he is said to dwell somewhere very dangerous, to avoid visitors asking for it, only those pure of heart and strength can find him, so Riku, are you up for the task?"Klonoa watched, waiting for a reply.

"We're leaving tomorrow, at dawn" Riku declared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Space**

**Chapter 4**

Riku got Klonoa up, it was dawn, and they had to start their journey.

Klonoa got up, still acting quiet and sad, he and Riku left and started walking.

In the realm of darkness, everything was different, not a shread of light, yet you could still everything.

"So Klonoa, where does this moogle live", Riku asked curiously.

"He dwells in a great sky castle, the Sky Castle of Archadia", Klonoa responded.

"Does anyone else live in the castle besides him?",Riku asked.

"Yes, a powerful Organization of Sky Raiders, or Sky Pirates. But if you have the skill you can join them.",Klonoa answered.

"Interesting, where will we find this castle?",Riku wondered.

"It is always on the move, it's next stop is unpredictable", Klonoa said softly.

"How lonng will this take?", Riku responded.

"Who knows, just wait and see."Klonoa said.

**One week later**

"Hey Klonoa, look at that thing in the sky!",Riku yelled.

Klonoa's eyes lit up,"It's the Sky Castle of Archadia!"

Riku's smile turned to a frown,"So, how exactly do we get up there?"

"I'm not quite sure..."Klonoa said.

"Wait Klonoa, you know that power of yours?Did you ever get some power to fly?"Riku said to him.

"Yeah, I did. We can use it to get to the castle!", Klonoa exclaimed, cheering up again.

"Riku, grab my hand.",Klonoa commanded.

Riku grabbed on, and Klonoa started flapping his large ears, in seconds they were flying through the air towards the castle.

"Sweet, we're gonna make it!", Riku yelled.

They landed at the platform where the castle stood on, it was a maginificent castle.

Klonoa and Riku walked up to the huge door, and Klonoa knocked.

They stood there for a few seconds when a man with silver hair and a black cloak with strange patterns, designs and two large dragon wings on the back.

The man ajusted his goggles, "What do you want?", he asked angrily.

Klonoa gulped and responded, "We would like to join the Sky Raiders of Archadia...".

"So you're here to join? Very well follow me, and you'll learn about your test, and take it in one week.", the man said, gesturing them to come in.

They walked through the castle, and it's monsterous hallways.

The man stopped and said,"Now we must introduce you to the members".

They walked to room where 12 other people sat discussing something.

They stooped and watched Klonoa, Riku, and the man.

The man stopped again,"I am Xemnas, the leader. The man with the eyepatch is Xigbar, the one with the dreadlocks is Xaldin. The man with long blonde hair is Vexen, then there's Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas."

Xemnas paused,"If you become part of us, you will have to respect them."

Riku slowly asked,"So what's it take to become a Sky Raider?"

Xemnas grinned,"So are you ready to learn?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Xemnas continued,"You must go with us on a real raid"he paused for a moment,"and you will do anything to help us get the raid."

Riku and Klonoa glanced at each other for a second or two, and Xemnas walked away.

They ventured around the castle, it was huge, hallways and rooms everywhere.

Riku suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he whizzed around to see Axel standing there.

Axel grinned,"So you want to join us?"

Riku gulped,"Y-yes, we want to join."

Axel blankly replied,"Follow me, you two will need some weapons"he gestured his hand for them to follow.

Klonoa answered for Riku,"We don't need weapons, we already have our own."

"What a shame, I was going to take you to see Cloraxian, our blacksmith", Axel responded.

Axel walked away and left them.

Klonoa looked up at Riku and said,"Riku...Cloraxian, is the moogle who can make that potion for the King."

Riku looked disappointed,"Well, it's too late to ask Axel, let's just..explore."

They kept walking, and Xemnas came up to them.

"It is time for the raid, are you ready?Axel tells me you already have weapons."he asked them.

"We're ready to go.", Klonoa said.

In a few moments Xemnas led them onto a what looked like a sailboat.

"This is not a sailboat, but a ship that can fly through the air."he glanced at them,"Put on these cloaks".

He tossed them their own cloak like his.

"For the raid, Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, and Larxene will come with us. And if anything were to happen, we will also be taking Cloraxian.", he continued.

"We will raid another ship, with many treasures. Once everyone is aboard, we will depart."Xemnas then left.

"Hey Klonoa, I know you heard that, maybe we can get a word or two to Cloraxian"Riku told Klonoa.

"A word or two about what exactly.KUPO.",Riku and Klonoa turned to see a moogle in a cloak of his own.

Riku and Klonoa quickly spilled out their story to him.

He nodded,"I will be more than happy to help, I've been trying so hard to escape from these theives, these pirates!".

"So when everyone else is gone to raid, and we are left to guard the ship, we will escape with the ship", Klonoa said.

They all jumped at the noise of a door opening, Xemnas walked in.

"Time to go"he said quickly.

Soon after, near the ship that was to be raided

"We will now all go to attack the ship you two will guard the ship, until we finish attacking",Xemnas ordered them.

Then they could pull out their plan, Riku ran to the wheel and Klonoa grabbed onto the sail's ropes to help manuever.

They started moving away, when Xigbar noticed them, he flew over towards them shouting, "Traitors!You won't get far!"

He pulled out two guns and started firing at the ship.

"Riku! You can manage for now, I'll go fight off Xigbar!",Klonoa shouted towards Riku.

Klonoa started flying towards the spew of bulllets, and transformed his ring into two large metal claws for his hands.

Xigbar shot at Klonoa, missing each shot by a few centimeters.

"Darn it!",Xigbar shouted feroicously.

Klonoa sped straight up to him, until he was right before Xigbar's face.

Klonoa grinned and slashed hard and deeply at Xigbar's left cheek, leaving a long cut.

Xigbar's wings collapsed and he plummeted downward.

Larxene turned and sawKlonoa not protecting the ship and saw the ship flying away.

"Get back here you little traitors!",she yelled angrily at them.

She pulled out her kunai knives and weld them in between her fingers and used them like claws.

She slashed feroicously at Klonoa, Klonoa dodged each blow but felt the wind from each blow she threw.

Suddenly Larxene had vanished, and Klonoa looked around desperately for her.

Then within seconds Xaldin had appeared and pulled out a single lance and stabbed.

Klonoa winced at the sharp pain he had recieved to his stomach from the blow.

Despite the pain he responded with a blow to Xaldin's chest.

Xaldin's wings collapsed too, and he plummeted.

Klonoa truned to see Larxene flying towards the ship.

She threw her kunai knives at the window, it smashed and she fired a blast of lightning afterward.

The blast sent Cloraxian flying out unconcious.

Klonoa quickly fired a chain out of a compartment in his claw, and pulled Cloraxian to him and flew from Larxene.

Now it was a whole new battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Klonoa flew holding Cloraxian in one claw, holding his wound from Xaldin with the other.

He felt a sharp pain in his back, he glanced and saw Larxene not far behind.

He whipped around and flew past Riku,"Riku catch!"

And Klonoa tossed Cloraxian to him, Riku caught him and set him down.

Larxene was right in front of Klonoa, and slashed.

Klonoa started to fall, but Larxene caught him and held him up by the collar.

She was about to strike, Riku did the only thing he could do, and firede his Dark Aura attack.

Luckily it sent Larxene plummeting, but it sent Klonoa too.

"Klonoa!!", Riku shouted and he lept down and flew to catch him.

Klonoa's eyes shot open, and grew red.

He flipped himself right-side up, and suddenly was engulfed in darkness.

Riku stopped in front of him,"Klonoa...?".

Suddenly the darkness was swept away and sent Riku flying back and smacked into a tall rock.

Riku looked up, and almost fell.

Instead of Klonoa, he saw Ansem, with his Guardian.

Blinded by rage Riku raged towards him and swung his Soul Eater crazily.

Ansem took every blow and then his Guardian attacked Riku, and sent him flying backwards again.

Riku started getting mad, hestarted screaming now, and in a moment he was in his Dark Form.

He fired a continous string of Dark Aura attacks.

It was coming down like rain now.

Ansem merely looked up and said,"Good, let the darkness in you continue to grow and increase in power".

He grinned and darkness surrounded him, and when it was gone, and he had turned into Klonoa, he started falling again.

Riku caught Klonoa and wondered if he could really trust Klonoa.

He turned, the ship started to fall.

_Wait, isn't Cloraxian in there..? Darn it he is!_

He flew quickly into the ship, and saw Marluxia there holding him.

"If you want him, you'll have to get through my castle.", he said.

Marluxia snapped his fingers and everything around Riku started to fade.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the ship about to fall and smash, but in a castle.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion, traitor!", Marluxia shouted.


End file.
